Loup Garou
by Moya-kun
Summary: UA / Terminé / Akuma est un village abritant des êtres surnaturel tel qu'une sorcière, des Loups Garou, un cupidon ou encore une voyante... Jour et nuit, des villageois se font tuer... Qui sera le dernier survivant ? Serait-ce les meurtrier de nuit alias, les Loup Garou, ou bien les meurtrier du jour, alias les villageois ? Tel est le mystère...
1. Jour 1

**Hey, cette fic est inspiré du jeu de société "Loup Garou"**

 **La longueur des chapitres seront plutôt court et variable**

 **J'espère que ce "Loup Garou" géant vous plaira, bonne lecture**

 **Disclaimer : Rien est à moi**

* * *

 **Jour 1**

 **Le jour se lève**

Aujourd'hui est un jour assez spécial pour le village Akuma car aujourd'hui est l'élection du futur maire. On peut retrouver plusieurs affiche électorale dans chaque coins de rue. Parmi eux il y a :

 _«Bonsoir_ ~  
 _Je suis le Comte Millénaire_  
 _Vous voulez une ville renommée ?_  
 _Votez pour moi en tant que nouveau maire du village !_  
 _Grâce à moi, notre ville sera la plus connue de tous, partout où vous irez, vous pourrez entendre parler du village "Akuma"»_

 _«Salut !_  
 _Moi c'est Komui Lee !_  
 _Ma petite sœur, Lenalee Lee, est un petit ange !_  
 _Votez pour moi et si je suis élu, je vous laisserai, exceptionnellement, lui adresser la parole !_  
 _Mais attention : PERSONNES ne la drague !_  
 _Sinon mon projet est de faire de cette village un lieu où nous pourrons nous amuser»_

 _«Moi, Malcom C Luberrier, fera de ce village un lieu saint et droit ! L'église prime avant tout ! Les ordres seront respectés !»_

Chaque villageois débattent de leur futur vote avec leur voisin.

 **Lavi :** Allen, pour qui tu va voter ?

 **Allen :** Je ne sais pas trop mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que je ne voterais pas pour Luberrier

 **Lavi :** C'est vrai que sa campagne électorale est plutôt glauque...

 **Allen :** Et toi ?

 **Lavi :** Je pense voter pour Komui...

 **Allen :** Moi je dis que sa campagne ne parle pas vraiment du village mais plutôt de Lenalee...

 **Lavi :** Je sais ! Je vais demander à Yu ce qu'il en pense

 **Allen :** ...

 **Lavi :** _*appelle*_ Yo Yu, ça va ?

 **Kanda :** La ferme baka usagi, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Et comment t'as eu mon numéro ?

 **Lavi :** Je me demandais pour qui tu allais voter ce soir

 **Allen :** Il a eu ton numéro en fouillant un peu partout

 **Kanda :** Tch, la prochaine fois qu'on se voit, vous aurez tout les deux droits à connaître Mugen

 **Allen :** Hé, j'ai fait quoi moi ? Bakanda !

 **Kanda :** La ferme Moyashi !

 **Lavi :** Stop les disputes ! Surtout si c'est par téléphone ! Bon tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu, tu vote pour qui ce soir ?

 **Kanda :** J'sais pas... Pas ce taré de Komui en tout cas... Et puis j'ai jamais flairé Luberrier...

 **Lavi :** Dans ce cas, tu n'as cas voter pour le Comte ! Moi j'ai décidé de voter pour Komui tandis qu'Allen ne sais pas trop entre Komui et le Comte

 **Kanda :** M'en tape ! _*raccroche*_

 **Lavi :** ... Du coup pour qui est-ce que tu vote ?

 **Allen :** Je suis certain que Lenalee va voter pour son frère du coup ça donne déjà deux voix pour Komui et une voix pour le Comte... Je pense voter pour le comte, comme ça, ça fera deux pour le Comte et deux pour Komui

 **Lavi :** Je vois...

L'heure du vote est arrivé, étant donné que le village ne compte pas beaucoup de villageois, le vote a lieu à la mairie. Il y a une salle spécial réservé aux élections. Cette salle contient 5 cabine et suffisamment de chaise, placé les uns à côté des autres en plusieurs colonnes, pour accueillir tout les villageois en même temps. Ceux ci attendent l'appelle de leur nom pour pouvoir se rendre dans une cabine, entouré le nom de la personne qu'ils ont choisi, ressortir, mettre leur vote dans l'urne, signer et retourner s'assoir. Après le passage de tout le monde commence le décompte fait par un non participants. À la fin du décompte, les résultats est le suivant :

 **Comte Millénaire : 10**

 **Komui Lee : 9**

 **Malcom C Luberrier : 3**

Le nouveau maire est nommé ! Et c'est le Comte Millénaire !

 **La nuit tombe...**

* * *

 **Alors ce premier chapitre ? Une petite Review ?**


	2. Nuit 1

**Hey, voilà le chapitre 2 de cette fic, Bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : rien est à moi et si je pouvais avoir un perso, je prendrai Allen !**

* * *

 **Nuit 1**

 **La nuit tombe**

Le village s'endort avec tout ces habitants. Un jeune homme, à la curiosité imbattable, au cheveux rouge flamboyant et aux yeux émeraude dont l'un est caché par un cache œil, se promenait dans ce village endormi et voit trois silhouette de loup rejoindre une maison. Il décide de les espionner et est surpris de les entendre parler la langue humaine mais malheureusement, il ne reconnaît pas les voix...

 **?¹ :** Bonsoir~ Nous allons pouvoir commencer à nous régaler, des suggestions sur notre première victime ?

 **?² :** Je propose ce très chère Luberrier

 **?³ :** Non ! On mange Chaoji

 **?⁴ :** Il n'a pas l'air bon... Remarque Luberrier non plus...

 **?³ :** Justement ! On sera débarrassé des plus infect !

 **?² :** Et si cette fois si on se nourrissait avec un infect et la prochaine avec un succulent ? Comme ça on alterne

 **?¹ :** Bonne idée, dans ce cas on mange Chaoji ou Luberrier ?

 **?² :** Luberrier ! Tout le monde le déteste de toute façon...

 **?³ :** Bonne idée ! Comme ça on nous fichera la paix

 **?⁴ :** Au cas où qu'ils voudront voter la mort de quelqu'un pour "sauver" le village, je propose qu'on vote tout les quatre pour Chaoji

 **?¹ :** Parfait ! Dans ce cas on mange Luberrier et on vote tous pour Chaoji si il y a un vote

 **?³ :** Mais dis moi... Pourquoi pensé tu qu'il y aura un vote ?

 **?⁴ :** Parce que, dans ce genre de petit village, étant donné qu'il y a peu de villageois, on tue une personne que l'on pense être la cause du malheur, car à force que le malheur persiste, il n'y aura déjà plus aucun villageois et le village est oublié

 **?³ :** Je n'y avais pas pensé...

 **?² :** On va se nourrir ?

 **?¹ :** Bien, si tout le monde est prêt, on peut y aller

Quatre silhouettes sortirent de la maison pour y aller dans une autre pendant que le jeune homme rentre chez lui pour éviter de se faire voir par les monstre nocturne. Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, un autre villageois se réveille, celui ci porte une tenue de sorcière et a les cheveux blancs. Il se rend dans la maison de la victime qu'il a connu l'identité grâce à son œil gauche qui est traversé par une cicatrice commençant par un pentacle au dessus et se terminant par un trait en dessous et peut devenir rouge pour voir les mort

 **Sorcière :** Mmh... Je vais le laisser mort, je ne l'ai jamais aimé et il m'a toujours détesté, je n'ai donc aucune raison de le réveiller

Il rentra ensuite chez lui pour se recoucher. Encore un peu plus tard, une femme se réveille. Elle partit s'asseoir devant sa boule de cristal car oui, elle est voyante !

 **Voyante :** Boule de cristal, moi Hevlaska, veut connaître la véritable identité de Wisely

 **Boule de cristal :** Wisely est un chasseur...

Elle repartit se coucher.

Un peu avant le lever des premiers rayons, une jeune femme se réveille et sort de chez elle avec son arc et ses flèches d'amour avec une pointe en forme de cœur

 **Cupidon :** Qui est-ce que je pourrais lié entre eux ?

Malheureusement pour elle, elle trébuche dans le vide et ses flèches touche deux personnes qui ne sont pas dans son champs de vision, elle décide alors dene plus jamais utiliser ses flèches pour lier deux individu et rentre chez elle

Les deux personnes touchées par les flèches se réveillèrent et ont une étrange envie de sortir c'est là qu'ils se rencontrent...

 **? :** Je ne savais pas que tu te réveillais si tôt, Moyashi

 **Moyashi :** C'est Allen ! Je ne pensais pas non plus pour toi, Bakanda... Kanda, j-je t'aime...

 **Kanda :** Moi aussi je t'aime, Allen

 **Allen :** _*rougit*_ C'est la première fois que tu m'appelles par mon prénom...

 **Kanda :** _*une veine qui pulse*_ Je te fais une déclaration et la seul chose que tu prend en compte est le fait que je t'appelle par ton prénom ? _*s'en va*_

 **Allen :** Attend, Yu !

 **Kanda :** Qui t'a autorisé à m'appelle pas par mon prénom

 **Allen :** On... On se retrouve chez moi, lors de la prochaine nuit ?

 **Kanda :** _*rougit et acquiesce doucement*_

 **Allen :** _*sourit*_

Ils rentrèrent tout les deux chez eux pour reprendre les derniers heures de sommeil de la matinée, avec le sourire au lèvre...

 **Le jour se lève...**

* * *

 **Comment avez vous trouvez ce chapitre ? Il met un peu en place les autres nuits comme dans le Loup Garou**

 **Review ?**


	3. Jour 2

**Hey, voilà le chapitre 3... Je crois... Je sens que je vais me perdre avec tout ces Jour et tout ces Nuit... Bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : A votre avis ? Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**

* * *

 **Jour 2**

 **Le jour se lève**

Les villageois se réveille et salut leurs voisins. Le voisin de Luberrier, Link, s'inquiétait car son voisin n'était toujours pas sortie et surtout car il trouvait étrange de ne pas l'avoir entendu crier des ordres sur personne n'écoute

 **Link :** Lenalee, c'est étrange, je n'ai pas entendu Luberrier crier...

 **Lenalee :** Tu penses qu'il lui ait arrivé quelque chose pour que ça l'empêche de faire ce qu'il aime le plus faire ?

 **Link :** Je pense que oui...

 **Lenalee :** Allons y !

Ils entrèrent dans l'habitat de Luberrier et le découvre mort chez lui. Ils rassemblent tout les villageois pour en discuter

 **Lenalee :** Que faisons nous ?

 **Komui :** Je pense que le mieux serait d'abord l'enterrer puis de discuter de ce qu'il s'est passé

Il allèrent l'enterrer ais ne prennent pas la peine de faire semblant de faire le deuil

 **Tyki :** Vous en pensez quoi ? Je veux dire, vous pensez qu'il lui ait arrivée quoi ?

 **Lavi :** Pendant la nuit, j'ai cru entendre des loups hurler, c'était peut être les loups qui ont fait ça

 **Wisely :** On a des loups près d'ici ?

 **Road :** Je ne pense pas que ce sont les loups la cause de notre problème car Luberrier a été tué chez lui hors les loups ne peuvent pas entrer par la porte sauf si ils le détruisent mais il n'y a eu aucun dommage sur la porte

 **Mari :** Dans ce cas, si on prend la supposition de Lavi et qu'on l'ajoute à celle de Road, je pense qu'on a affaire à des Loups Garou

 **Alma :** Tu crois à l'existence des Loups Garou ? Je n'aurai jamais imaginé ça de toi !

 **Hevlaska :** Mari a peut être raison, on ne sait jamais, les mythes viennent des faits réel qui au fil du temps se sont transformés en conte

 **Bak :** On a donc affaire à des Loups Garou... Et à votre avis ? Qui sont les Loups Garou ?

 **Fo :** Je sais ! On pourrait argumenter nos pensées puis faire un vote sur la personne que l'on suspect d'être un Loup Garou, celui qui aura le plus de voix sera condamné à mort

 **Lenalee :** Mais on ne peut pas tuer sans savoir la véritable identité de la personne !

 **Fo :** Oui mais si on ne fait rien, on mourra tous alors autant faire quelque chose, on aura plus de chances d'avoir des survivants !

 **Lenalee :** Oui mais...

 **Komui :** Lenalee, Fo a raison...

 **Fo :** Étant donné que le maire est le chef du village, il pourrait valoir deux voix

 **Comte :** Si tout le monde est d'accord, allons tous dans la salle des votes, on argumentera là-bas !

Ils se rendirent dans la salle de la mairie et commence le débat

 **Comte :** Nous allons commencer, qui veut commencer ?

 **Lala :** Je commence ! Je pense que Fo est un Loup Garou parce que c'est elle qui nous a proposé ce débat !

 **Fo :** Je fais ça pour aider le village, pas pour le détruire ! Réfléchissez, si on ne faisait rien le village courrait à sa perte, en faisant ce débat, on gagne des chance de survie

 **Bak :** Je suis d'accord avec Fo, on peut mourir de la main, ou plutôt des crocs, des Loups Garou

 **Jasdero :** Hi ! Je pense que c'est Chaoji, parce que vu tout ce qu'il met comme parfum...

 **David :** Tout à fait d'accord avec Jas, on ne peut cacher une mauvaise odeur qu'avec une pire ! Et à mon avis, l'odeur d'un Loup Garou doit puer le chien mouillé !

 **Chaoji :** Et pourquoi ce serait moi ? Vous et votre maquillage à la noix ne peuvent pas comprendre la merveille de mon parfum unique au monde ! Ah ! Je viens de comprendre, enfaite tu es jaloux de mon parfum, ne t'en fais pas, je t'en prêterai si tu te met à genoux devant moi pour t'excuser

 **David :** Jamais je ne ferai ça !

 **Krory :** Pourquoi ce ne serait pas Lenalee ? Elle peut très bien jouer la comédie et cacher ses véritables intentions sous ce masque de Miss Je-suis-inquiète

 **Komui :** Comment ose tu parler ainsi de Lenalee ? Ma Lenalee est une ange, impossible qu'elle soit Loup Garou !

 **Link :** Et vous, Komui, il est très probable que vous protéger votre petite sœur adorée sous cette air de grand frère atteint d'un sister complexe

 **Komui :** Je ne suis pas un Loup Garou et Lenalee non plus !

 **Comte :** Plus personne n'a de suggestion ? On peut alors passer au vote

Ils commencèrent donc le vote, à la fin, le maire donne les résultats

 _Comte : 0_  
 _Kanda : 0_  
 _Tyki : 0_  
 _Alma : 0_  
 _Lenalee : 4_  
 _Chaoji : 7_  
 _Komui : 2_  
 _Luberrier :_ †  
 _Road : 0_  
 _Link : 0_  
 _Krory : 0_  
 _Lala : 0_  
 _Marie : 4_  
 _Jasdero : 1_  
 _David : 1_  
 _Bak : 1_  
 _Fo : 3_  
 _Hevlaska : 0_  
 _Wisely : 0_  
 _Miranda : 0_  
 _Allen : 0_  
 _Lavi : 0_

 **Comte :** Chaoji a obtenu le plus de voix, il va donc être tué, après ça, nous verrons si notre malheur continue

Les villageois tuent et enterrement Chaoji.

 **La nuit tombe...**

* * *

 **Alors ce chapitre ? J'espère que je ne me suis pas trompé... Une Review ?**


	4. Nuit 2

**Hey, voilà la suite de cette fic**

 **Disclaimer : c'est pas à moi, ni les personnages ni le jeu Loup Garou**

* * *

 **Nuit 2**

 **La nuit tombe**

Un peu avant minuit, le jeune homme à la chevelure de feu, attendait la venue des Loups Garou qui ne devrait plus tarder. Il se dit que cette fois ci, il apprendra la véritable identité du possesseur de la maison car la dernière fois, il n'y avait pas fait attention. À minuit, il les vit et les suivit pour arriver chez Alma Karma

 **Alma :** Qui va-t-on manger aujourd'hui ?

 **?¹ :** Pourquoi pas quelqu'un qui a l'air bon et qui a l'air de se douter de quelques choses ?

 **?² :** Bonne idée !

 **?³ :** Des propositions ?

 **?² :** Pourquoi pas Fo ?

 **?¹ :** C'est vrai qu'elle est plutôt maligne...

 **Alma :** Road aussi est plutôt maligne

 **?¹ :** C'est vrai...

 **?³ :** On mange qui du coup ?

 **?² :** On peut manger la plus succulente

 **Alma :** Fo a l'air meilleure

 **?¹ :** Je suis d'accord

 **?³ :** Ça m'est égal

 **?² :** On mange donc Fo et on vote pour Road

Ils partirent manger tandis que le rouquin rentre chez lui

 **Le rouquin :** Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'Alma soit un traître, je dois débusquer les autres ! Tout ce que je fais ne sert à rien si je meurs, je dois faire en sorte qu'ils n'ont aucun soupçon sur moi tout en les éliminant...

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, la sorcière se réveille et se dirige vers la maison du défunt

 **Sorcière :** Cette nuit non plus je ne vais rien faire, après tout je n'ai qu'une potion de vie et qu'une potion de mort... Je vais les réserver pour plus tard, on ne sait jamais, j'en aurai peut-être besoin

Il rentra chez lui et attendit la venu de son amant

 **Sorcière :** Kanda ! Tu es venu

 **Kanda :** Bien sûr !

 **Sorcière :** Kanda... Je dois t'avouer quelques choses avant d'aller plus loin dans notre relation... Enfaite... Je suis une sorcière... Je peux ressuscité une fois grâce à la potion de vie et tuer une fois grâce à la potion de mort...

 **Kanda :** Pourquoi n'en as-tu qu'une de chaque ?

 **Allen :** Elles prennent du temps à concocter

 **Kanda :** C'est si long que ça ?

 **Allen :** Certains ingrédients sont rares, d'autres prennent du temps avant de pouvoir les utiliser et en plus, après avoir réuni tout les ingrédients, ils faut au moins plusieurs années de préparation

 **Kanda :** Je vois... Allen... Moi aussi je dois te dire quelque chose... Je suis un Loup Garou... Ne t'en fais pas, je ferai en sorte qu'on ne te tiens pas

 **Allen :** Je vois... Pour qui allez vous voter, demain ? Le but du vote est de tuer les Loups Garou mais c'est vous, alors...

 **Kanda :** Notre prochain vote est Road

 **Allen :** Dans ce cas ce sera aussi le mien... Tu... Tu veux bien me montrer ta forme de loup ?

 **Kanda :** Si c'est ce que tu souhaites... _*prend forme d'un majestueux loup au pelage noir*_

 **Allen :** Tu es beau

 **Kanda :** _*reprend forme humaine*_

 **Allen :** Mais... Même ainsi, tu es beau...

Ils passèrent le reste de la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Quelques minutes après cette entrevue, la voyante se réveille et se place devant sa boule de cristal

 **Hevlaska :** Boule de cristal, moi Hevlaska, veut connaître la véritable identité de Bak

 **Boule de cristal :** Bak n'est qu'un simple villageois

Elle réparti ensuite se recoucher

 **Le jour se lève...**

* * *

 **Alors ? Review ?**


	5. Jour 3

**Hey, voilà le chapitre... je sais plus combien...**

 **Disclaimer : Je ne suis qu'une pauvre innocente qui emprunte des personnages à Hoshino Katsura**

* * *

 **Jour 3**

 **Le jour se lève**

Tout les villageois se rassemblent sur la grande place pour vérifier que personne ne manquai à l'appel

 **Bak** : Quelqu'un n'aurait il pas vu Fo ?

 **Lenalee :** Elle n'est plus là ?

 **Bak :** Je ne la vois nul part...

 **Lavi :** Allons voir chez elle !

Ils allèrent chez Fo puis y découvrit son cadavre

 **Bak :** Enterront la correctement...

Ils l'enterrement et tout les villageois assistèrent au funérailles. Ils lui offrent, chacun leur tour, un bouquet de fleurs ainsi qu'une prière. Après ça, ils partirent à la salle des votes

 **Bak :** Je pense que c'est soit Lenalee soit Lala qui l'ont tué car après que Fo ait proposé le vote, elles avaient l'air d'avoir une dent contre elle

 **Lala :** Je ne te le permet pas ! Juste parce que j'ai suggéré qu'elle était un Loup Garou que ça en fait de moi une !

 **Komui :** Ma Lenalee ne peut pas tuer ! Elle est trop pur pour ça !

 **Bak et Lala :** On ne t'a pas sonné, Komui !

 **Lala :** Et pourquoi ce ne serait pas toi ?

 **Hevlaska :** Je ne pense pas, il est vraiment triste, la preuve, il a son problème d'urticaire

 **Lala :** Ah oui... Désolé Bak, je me suis emporté

 **Bak :** Ce n'est rien, je me suis aussi emporté, excuse moi, ça m'a fait un choc...

 **Comte :** Plus personne ne veut prendre la parole ? On passe alors au vote

Ils votèrent, à la fin du vote, le maire donne les résultats

 _Comte : 0_  
 _Kanda : 0_  
 _Tyki : 0_  
 _Alma : 1_  
 _Lenalee : 5_  
 _Chaoji :_ †  
 _Komui : 4_  
 _Luberrier :_ †  
 _Road : 6_  
 _Link : 0_  
 _Krory : 0_  
 _Lala : 2_  
 _Marie : 0_  
 _Jasdero : 0_  
 _David : 0_  
 _Bak : 2_  
 _Fo :_ †  
 _Hevlaska : 0_  
 _Wisely : 0_  
 _Miranda : 0_  
 _Allen : 0_  
 _Lavi : 0_

 **Komui :** Pourquoi ma Lenalee-chan a-t-elle autant de voix ? C'est pas normal !

Après de nombreuses minutes à calmer Komui, les villageois tuèrent Road puis l'enterrèrent

 **La nuit tombe...**

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre. On se retrouve pour le prochain dans 2 semaines (j'hésite à poster plus souvent puisque maintenant je suis en vacance...). Review ?**


	6. Nuit 3

**Hey, voilà le chapitre... je sais pas trop... ^^' 6 ?**

 **En tout cas, j'ai decidé qu'au lieu de poster un chapitre toute les 2 semaines, je les posterai toute les semaines ! On va dire que c'est une récompense de fin d'année scolaire (pour ceux qui, comme moi, sont encore à l'école). Les chapitres seront posté tout les mardis tandit que la fic _D. Gray-Man Game_ sera posté tout les vendredis.**

 **Sur ceux, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Nuit 3**

 **La nuit tombe**

Un jeune rouquin se cache près de la maison d'Alma. Des Loups Garou y rentrent.

 **?¹ :** Qui sera notre proie aujourd'hui ?

 **Alma :** Aucune idée

 **?² :** Pourquoi pas Miranda

 **Kanda :** Elle t'a fait quelques choses ?

 **?² :** Par la faute de sa maladresse légendaire, je me suis retrouvé mouillé de la tête au pied !

Pendant ce temps, un rouquin pense...

 **Rouquin :** Tyki est un Loup Garou !

Dans la maison...

 **?¹ :** Allons du calme, nous sommes quatre, nous ne sommes pas obligés de la manger pour qu'elle meurt

 **Tyki :** Je sais, mais je préfère la manger, je me sentirai mieux après

 **Alma :** On votera pour qui ce soir ?

 **Kanda :** Faites comme vous le voulez, ça met égal

 **?¹ :** Kanda-kun, tu devrais plus participer au débat !

 **Kanda :** Vous n'y participez pas tant que ça, Comte

 **Comte :** C'est vrai, tu marque un point

 **Kanda :** Je vous laisse décider de la victime tant que vous ne touchez pas à Allen ça me va

 **Alma :** Yu serait il amoureux ?

 **Tyki :** C'est rare de la part de l'associable

 **Kanda :** Tch

 **Comte :** Kanda-kun, sait-il pour nous ?

 **Kanda :** Je lui ai dit la nuit dernière et il m'a avoué être une sorcière

 **Alma :** Une sorcière ? Je ne savais pas que ça existait...

 **Tyki :** Si nous nous existons, pourquoi pas les sorcières

 **Alma :** Il peut jeter des sorts ?

 **Kanda :** Il m'a dit n'avoir qu'une potion de vie et une potion de mort

 **Comte :** J'espère qu'il ne nous trahira pas

 **Tyki :** Sinon, on ne s'est toujours pas décidé de la personne que l'on votera

 **Alma :** Je propose Krory

 **Tyki :** Ça me va

 **Comte :** Parfait, allons manger Miranda et demain matin, nous voteront pour Krory. Allen est maintenant intouchable, nous n'essayeront pas de le tuer

 **Kanda :** Je vous remercie

Ils s'en allèrent et se rendirent chez Miranda tandis que le rouquin rentre chez lui

Quelques part, un peu à l'écart, un certain sorcier était en train de murmurer quelque chose

 **Allen :** Lavi, comment oses-tu espionner Yu... Tu vas goûter à ma potion de mort...

Il s'éclipsa pour partir rendre visite à son ex meilleur ami et lui faire boire le poison. Après l'avoir tué, il se rendit chez son amant

 **Allen :** C'est moi, bien mangé ?

 **Kanda :** Ça va, et toi ? Qu'as tu fait ?

 **Allen :** J'ai tué Lavi...

 **Kanda :** Il n'est pas ton meilleur ami ?

 **Allen :** Il l'était jusqu'à ce que je l'aperçois en train de vous espionner...

 **Kanda :** Il nous espionnait ? Merci...

 **Allen :** Alors ? Pour qui allez-vous voter demain ?

 **Kanda :** Krory

 **Allen** : Je vois...

Ils passèrent le restant de la nuit ensemble

Dans une autre maison, une femme se réveille et part s'assoir devant sa boule de cristal

 **Hevaska :** Boule de cristal, moi Hevlaska, veut connaître la véritable identité de Tyki

 **Boule de cristal :** Tyki est une Loup Garou

Après avoir entendu cette réponse, elle partit terminé sa sieste

 **Le jour se lève...**

* * *

 **C'est la fin du chapitre, n'hésitez pas à laisser une Review, ça fait toujours plaisir et j'aurais moins l'impression que personne ne lit.**

 **Sur ceux, à la semaine prochaine ou à vendredi pour ceux qui lisent l'autre fic en cours ;).**


	7. Jour 4

**Et voilà le chapitre de cette semaine (j'ai arrête de compter). Bonne lecture**

 **Disclaimer : c'est pas à moi (je sais plus si j'ai mis la disclaimer dans le chapitre précédent ^^'... Tant pis, mieux vaut tard que jamais)**

* * *

 **Jour 4**

 **Le jour se lève**

Le village se rassemble sur la place principale et vérifie si il n'y a pas eu de mort cette nuit

 **Krory :** Je n'ai pas vu Miranda

 **Marie :** Moi non plus

 **Allen :** Vous n'aurez pas vu Lavi ?

 **Lenalee :** Il n'est pas là lui non plus ?

 **Link :** C'est vrai que je ne vois pas ces deux là...

 **Allen :** Peut-être qu'ils sont tous les deux morts...

Ils allèrent chez Miranda et la retrouvèrent morte. Ils l'enterremèrent puis allèrent chez Lavi et le retrouve mort

 **Hevlaska :** C'est étrange, il n'est pas mort de ma même manière

 **Tyki :** On dirait qu'il a été empoisonné...

 **Allen :** Par qui ?

 **Alma :** Bonne question...

Ils l'enterre à côté de Miranda et vont dans la salle de vote

 **Allen :** Qui a tué mon meilleur ami ?

 **Hevlaska :** Je pense que c'est Tyki, je l'ai souvent vu regarder Lavi

 **Tyki :** Et pourquoi ce serait moi ? Tu peux très bien tenir ces propos pour masquer le fait que c'est toi qui l'ai tué

 **Allen :** Je suis d'accord avec Tyki, impossible que ce soit lui puisqu'il est amoureux de Lavi

 **Hevlaska :** Il peut aussi avoir tué Miranda, je me souviens avoir vu, hier, Miranda renversé sans le faire exprès quelques chose sur Tyki, ça peut très bien être une vengeance

 **Allen :** Mais quel est le rapport avec Lavi ?

 **Hevlaska :** Lavi à dû être tué par une autre personne étant donné que la cause de sa mort est différente que celle habituelle, d'habitude, les morts se retrouve avec de la chair mangé or là, sa chair est resté intact, il a été empoisonné

 **Komui :** Je pense que personne ne peut contrer son raisonnement...

 **David :** M. Le Maire, on a terminé

 **Comte :** Dans ce cas nous pouvons commencer les votes

Chaque personne vote pour la personne qu'il suspect puis à la fin des votes, le Maire donne les résultats

 _Comte : 0_  
 _Kanda : 0_  
 _Tyki : 7_  
 _Alma : 0_  
 _Lenalee : 1_  
 _Chaoji :_ †  
 _Komui : 1_  
 _Luberrier :_ †  
 _Road :_ †  
 _Link : 0_  
 _Krory : 6_  
 _Lala : 0_  
 _Marie : 0_  
 _Jasdero : 0_  
 _David : 0_  
 _Bak : 0_  
 _Fo :_ †  
 _Hevlaska : 1_  
 _Wisely : 0_  
 _Miranda_  
 _Allen : 1_  
 _Lavi :_ †

 **Comte :** Tyki a eu le plus de voix, c'est donc lui qui meure

Ils tuèrent Tyki puis l'enterrèrent

 **La nuit tombe...**

* * *

 **Ce chapitre est terminé, on se retrouve la semaine prochaine. Review ?**


	8. Nuit 4

**Et c'est la quatrième nuit ! Bonne lecture.**

 **Disclaimer : rien est a moi !**

* * *

 **Nuit 4**

 **La nuit tombe**

Deux silhouette de loup et une silhouette humaine se rendent dans l'habitat d'Alma

 **Kanda :** J'ai ramené Allen avec moi

 **Alma :** Salut Allen, dit c'est toi qui a tué Lavi ?

 **Allen :** Il était trop dangereux, je l'ai vu en train de vous espionner, et puis... Si c'est pour Yu, je serai prêt à tout, même tuer si il le faut !

 **Comte :** Je vois... Merci d'avoir essayé d'innocenter Tyki

 **Allen :** Il fait parti de la famille de Yu, je me suis dit qu'il serai surement triste si il mourrai...

 **Alma :** On tue qui aujourd'hui ?

 **Allen :** Hevlaska, elle est dangereuse...

 **Kanda :** Je suis d'accord...

 **Alma :** C'est rare de te voir prendre pat au débat

 **Kanda :** Je donne simplement mon avis, ce n'est pas comme si je proposais quelqu'un

 **Alma :** Oui mais venant de toi, c'est beaucoup !

 **Kanda :** Tch

 **Comte :** Parfait ! On a notre victime, plus qu'à trouver celui qui mourra

 **Allen :** On peut toujours voter pour Krory...

 **Alma :** C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas mort...

 **Comte :** Très bien, Hevlaska mourra cette nuit et Krory demain

Ils quittèrent la maison et une fois dehors, Kanda prend Allen à part

 **Kanda :** Tu m'attends ?

 **Allen :** Bien sûr, je t'attends chez moi, bonne appétit

 **Kanda :** Merci...

Ils s'embrassèrent puis se séparèrent, l'un pour aller chasser et l'autre pour attendre le premier

Après la chasse, Kanda se rend chez Allen

 **Allen :** Tu m'a manqué

 **Kanda :** Toi aussi

 **Allen :** Je t'aime

 **Kanda :** Moi aussi, je t'aime

Ils se prennent dans les bras puis se donnèrent un doux baisers réservé qu'à eux

 **Kanda :** Tu joues bien la comédie

 **Allen :** De quoi tu parles ?

 **Kanda :** Pendant la journée, quand tu as demandé qui était l'assassin de ton meilleur ami

 **Allen :** Je ne voulais pas me faire suspecter, je ne veux pas être séparé de toi

 **Kanda :** Moi non plus je ne veux pas te perdre... D'ailleurs, pour ce que tu disais au comte, c'était vrai ?

 **Allen :** Bien sûr ! Pourquoi ? Tu doute de moi ?

 **Kanda :** Pas du tout c'est juste que si tu voulais vraiment qu'il ne meure pas, tu aurais pu utiliser ta potion de vie sur lui

 **Allen :** Tu me rassure... Je croyais que tu doutais de moi... Enfaite, je garde ma potion de vie au cas où on votera pour toi

 **Kanda :** C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi, merci

Ils restèrent ensemble pendant tout le reste de la nuit

 **Le jour se lève...**

* * *

 **Le chapitre est terminée, le prochain sera en pleine journée... Review ?**


	9. Jour 5

**Je dois vous avouer, j'ai failli oublié de poster le chapitre de cette semaine ^^'**

 **Disclaimer : Comme d'habitude, rien est a moi ni le jeu Loup Garou ni les personnages qui se font tué.**

* * *

 **Jour 5**

 **Le jour se lève**

Les villageois restant se rassemblent...

 **Krory :** Qui est mort cette nuit ?

 **Wisely :** Je ne vois pas Hevlaska...

 **Lenalee :** Je l'ai retrouvé chez elle... Morte...

Ils l'enterrent puis vont dans la salle de vote

 **Bak :** Je pense que c'est Allen ! Hier, tu n'étais pas d'accord avec Hevlaska...

 **Lenalee :** Impossible !

 **Bak :** Tu n'as pas d'argument pour prouver le contraire !

 **Wisely :** Il se peut qu'Hevlaska a été tué car ses arguments était incontrable

 **Komui :** Je pense plutôt qu'il s'agir d'une tactique des Loup Garou pour que nos soupçon de détourne d'eux

 **Bak :** Tu insinue que je suis un Loup Garou ?

 **Komui :** Pas vraiment, mais la rapidité avec lequel tu as pensé à cette insinuation me fait douter de ton innocence

 **Jasdero :** Hi hi, les deux hypothèses sont valables

 **Marie :** Je pense qu'il s'agit de M. Le Maire

 **Comte :** Pourquoi ça ?

 **Marie :** Les attaques de Loups Garou ont commencé à votre élection

 **Comte :** Ils peuvent très bien avoir décidé d'agir après les élections

 **Marie :** C'est vrai, rien n'est sûr

 **Alma :** Moi je dis que c'est Krory, il ressemble à un vampire, il a sûrement raté sa transformation en humain et est devenu un autre mythe

 **David :** C'est une possibilité

 **Krory :** Je n'ai rien fait...

 **David :** C'est ce que disent tout les criminels !

 **Lala :** Moi je pense que les frères Lee le sont

 **Link :** Je suis d'accord, l'inquiétude de Miss Lee peut être de la comédie masquant sa soif de tuer

 **Lala :** Et le sister complexe de Komui est plus que suspect

 **Comte :** Quelqu'un a-t-il encore une suggestion ? Non ? On peut alors commencer les votes

À la fin des votes, le maire donne les résultats :

 _Comte : 2_  
 _Kanda : 0_  
 _Tyki :_ †  
 _Alma : 2_  
 _Lenalee : 2_  
 _Chaoji :_ †  
 _Komui : 2_  
 _Luberrier :_ †  
 _Road :_ †  
 _Link : 0_  
 _Krory : 5_  
 _Lala : 0_  
 _Marie : 0_  
 _Jasdero : 0_  
 _David : 0_  
 _Bak : 1_  
 _Fo :_ †  
 _Hevlaska :_ †  
 _Wisely : 0_  
 _Miranda :_ †  
 _Allen : 1_  
 _Lavi :_ †

Après cela, les villageois tuent Krory puis l'enterrent

 **La nuit tombe...**

* * *

 **C'est la fin de ce chapitre, on se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour plein (pas tant que ça) de mort... Ça me donne une idée de résumé... Ne vous étonnez pas si le résumé change.**

 **Review ?**


	10. Nuit 5

**Voilà le chapitre, bonne lecture ^^**

 **Disclaimer : Perso toujours pas à moi**

* * *

 **Nuit 5**

 **La nuit tombe**

Les Loups Garou se rassemblent chez la sorcière et discutent

 **Allen :** Je pense que le mieux serait de ne pas voter tous pour la même personne...

 **Comte :** Pourquoi ça ?

 **Allen :** C'est beaucoup trop suspect... Certains pourront alors se douter du nombre de personnes restant à élimine

 **Alma :** J'ai compris ! On peut alors faire croire que Krory qui est mort était belle et bien un Loup Garou

 **Kanda :** Ensuite on dirige l'attention des autres sur les personnes qui ont protégé Krory

 **Allen :** C'est ça, il faudrait à chaque fois retirer une personne, par exemple, demain on décide de voter pour Lenalee, l'un de nous vote pour une autre personne, le lendemain, on décide de voter pour Komui, une autre personne en plus de celui qui n'a pas voter pour Lenalee, vote pour une autre personne

 **Comte :** Bonne idée ! On va faire comme ça, demain, Allen-kun ne votera pas pour Lenalee tandis que nous, les Loups Garou voteront pour elle. Après demain, ce sera Allen-kun et Kanda-kun qui ne voteront pas pour Komui

 **Alma :** Pourquoi c'est ces deux là ?

 **Comte :** Parce qu'ils s'aiment et que je ne veux pas gâcher ce si beau amour en prenant le risque que l'un des deux meure

 **Alma :** Je vois, dans ce cas c'est moi qui choisi notre cible d'aujourd'hui !

 **Comte :** Si tu veux

 **Alma :** On va manger... Lala, j'ai envie de manger une fille mais puisqu'on va voter pour Lenalee... Il ne reste plus qu'elle

 **Comte :** Très bien, allons nous nourrir

Les deux Loups Garou s'en vont tandis que les deux amants restent quelques instants ensemble

 **Allen :** Tu peux y aller... Je t'attends

 **Kanda :** Dans ce cas j'y vais, à tout à l'heure, mon ange...

 **Allen :** À tout à l'heure...

Ils se câlinèrent puis se séparèrent pour se retrouver une heure plus tard

 **Kanda :** Je suis de retour

 **Allen :** Bienvenue, tu m'as manqué...

 **Kanda :** Que veux tu faire cette nuit ?

 **Allen :** Comme d'habitude, dormir dans tes bras...

Ils s'endormirent l'un dans les bras de l'autre...

 **Le jour se lève...**

* * *

 **C'est la fin de ce chapitre, à la semaine prochaine ^^**


	11. Jour 6

**Désolé pour mon retard (d'un jour), j'avais oublié ^^' du coup pour me faire pardonner, je posterai le chapitre suivant dans la semaine.**

 **Disclaimer : les perso sont pas à moi (ni le jeu Loup Garou)**

* * *

 **Jour 6**

 **Le jour se lève**

Les villageois se rassemblent tous au centre du village dans le but de se rassurer en voyant leurs proche bien vivant. Mais hélas, une personne manque à l'appel !

 **Marie :** Vous n'aurez pas vu Lala ?

 **Wisely :** Maintenant que tu le demandes, c'est vrai que je ne l'ai pas vu...

 **Lenalee :** Elle s'est peut être fait mangé... Allons voir chez elle !

Une fois chez la concerné, tous virent son corps sans vie

 **Komui :** Allons l'enterrer...

Après les funérailles, qui fait désormais partie de leurs quotidien, les villageois se rendent dans la salle de vote et commence le débat

 **David :** Je pense que c'est Lenalee qui a tué Lala !

 **Komui :** Pourquoi accuser ma Lenalee chéri !

 **Jasdero :** Hi Hi ! Parce que ce serait logique si elle l'avait tué pour pouvoir être là dernière femme du village !

 **Link :** Cette hypothèse tiens la route...

 **Wisely :** Je suis d'accord...

 **Marie :** On peut en conclure que Komui est aussi un Loup Garou puisque c'est son frère et qu'il la protège énormément...

 **Lenalee :** Mon frère n'y est pour rien du tout !

 **Alma :** Tu avoue donc être un Loup Garou !

 **Lenalee :** Je n'ai pas dit ça !

 **Bak :** C'est clairement ce que tu insinuait...

 **Komui :** Elle n'a pas dit ça !

 **Kanda :** Elle a dit quoi alors ?

 **Komui :** Elle a dit que je n'étais pas un Loup Garou puisqu'elle même n'en est pas une

 **Allen :** Personnellement, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai compris...

 **Comte :** C'est vrai que ses paroles peuvent la trahir...

 **Lenalee :** P-pourquoi vous retournez tous contre moi ? O-on est amis non ?

 **David :** Il n'y a plus d'amitié qui tienne depuis que le village est constamment en menace à cause de monstres qui se font passer pour des villageois !

 **Jasdero :** Hi Hi, ouai plus d'amitié !

 **Lenalee :** Mais...

 **Link :** Je pense que ce n'est plus la peine de discuter, personnes ne semble vouloir changer d'avis

 **Comte :** Dans ce cas, commençons

Les villageois entre chacun leur tour dans les cabines puis dépose leurs voix dans l'urne prévu à cette effet. Après que tout le monde à voté, le maire fait les décomptes et donne les résultats

 _Comte : 0_  
 _Kanda : 0_  
 _Tyki : †_  
 _Alma : 0_  
 _Lenalee : 8_  
 _Chaoji : †_  
 _Komui : 3_  
 _Luberrier : †_  
 _Road : †_  
 _Link : 0_  
 _Krory : †_  
 _Lala : †_  
 _Marie : 0_  
 _Jasdero : 1_  
 _David : 1_  
 _Bak : 0_  
 _Fo : †_  
 _Hevlaska : †_  
 _Wisely : 0_  
 _Miranda : †_  
 _Allen : 0_  
 _Lavi : †_

 **Comte :** Lenalee a obtenu la majorité absolue

Lenalee se fait tué après un dernier câlin à son frère puis se fait enterrer

 **La nuit tombe...**

* * *

 **C'est la fin du chapitre, promis je n'oublierai pas le chapitre.**


	12. Nuit 6

**Comme promis, voilà un autre chapitre ! Bonne lecture ^^**

 **Disclaimer : Comme d'habitude, rien n'est à moi**

* * *

 **Nuit 6**

 **La nuit tombe**

Dans la maison d'une certaine sorcière, des Loups Garou s'y sont rendus...

 **Allen :** On n'a pas eu besoin de voter différemment, pratiquement tous les villageois ont voté pour Lenalee, seul la concerné et son frère ont voté différemment

 **Alma :** Je pense que l'on fera comme prévu, on votera pour Komui

 **Comte :** Qui voulez vous manger ?

 **Kanda :** Demandez à Alma

 **Alma :** Pourquoi pas Wisely, c'était l'un des plus sages du village avant que l'on attaque

 **Comte :** Ça pourrait être pas mal de goûter à la sagesse, après tout, rare sont ceux doté d'une grande sagesse à un jeune âge

 **Kanda :** Finissons en vite, je voudrais rapidement retrouver Allen...

 **Allen :** Yu...

 **Comte :** Très bien, allons-y !

Le Compte et Alma sortent de la maison.

 **Kanda :** Je reviens vite

 **Allen :** J'ai un mauvais pressentiment... Fait attention...

Ils se calinent puis le plus âgé rejoint les siens. Une demi heure plus tard, chez le sorcier

 **Allen :** Non... NON ! Pourquoi es-tu mort ? Pourquoi... Yu... Attends moi... Je vais te ressuscité...

Il sort de chez lui et se cour vers la maison de Wisely

 **Allen :** Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi Yu est mort ?

 **Comte :** Wisely était un chasseur... Il nous a donné du fils à retordre et nous a pris l'un des nôtres...

 **Alma :** Allen, comment sais-tu qu'il est mort ?

 **Allen :** Je... Je vois les âmes des morts... Et celui de Yu est venu me voir après sa mort... Pour s'excuser de ne pas pouvoir être auprès de moi plus longtemps...

 **Alma :** Si il est venu te voir, c'est qu'il peut rester auprès de toi mais sans corps

 **Allen :** Ce n'est pas si simple, l'âme ne peut pas rester plus d'une heure sans corps, passé ce délai, l'âme disparaît à tout jamais, c'est ce qu'on appelle la mort... Ma potion de mort et de vie sont basé sur le même principe, celle de la mort permet de faire quitter l'âme du corps et celle de la vie permet de rattacher l'âme au corps si le délais n'est pas dépassé

 **Alma :** Je vois...

 **Allen :** Je vais utiliser ma potion de vie sur Yu, mais c'est la seule que j'ai, alors s'il vous plaît, faite attention

Il verse la potion dans sa bouche puis embrasse son amant pour lui faire boire le liquide de vie. Immédiatement après, le revenant accentue le baiser qui ne se termine que par le manque de souffle

 **Kanda :** Allen...

 **Allen :** Yu... J'ai eu si peur... Vient, rentrons à la maison...

Ils sortent de la maison et se séparent. Alma et le Comte rentrent chez eux tandis que Allen et Kanda vont chez l'albinos. Une fois chez le plus jeune, les deux amants de prennent dans leur bras

 **Allen :** Yu... J'ai eu si peur de te perdre... Je ne sais pas si j'aurai pu continuer à vivre sans toi...

 **Kanda :** Je suis là maintenant

 **Allen :** Je ne veux plus que tu chasses avec ta meute. C'était ma seule potion de vie. Si ils essayent de nouveau de te tuer, je te perdrai pour de bon

 **Kanda :** Je comprends...

 **Le jour se lève...**

* * *

 **On se retrouve mardi et cette fois-ci, j'essaierai de ne pas oublier.**


	13. Jour 7

**Voilà le chapitre de cette semaine, on est presque au bout. Il ne reste plus beaucoup de monde à tuer.**

 **Disclaimer :** **rien est à moi**

* * *

 **Jour 7**

 **Le jour se lève**

Les villageois se rassemblent au centre du village et se compte...

 **David :** Les Loups Garou ont encore frappé, Wisely n'est pas là, c'est forcément Komui qui a fait cela

 **Jasdero :** Hi Hi ! Forcément !

 **Link :** Allons voir chez lui...

Il entrent dans la maison de la victime de cette nuit puis enterrent le cadavre et vont dans la salle de vote

 **Alma :** Ce qu'on dit les jumeaux tiens la route, c'était peut être une vengeance pour la mort de sa sœur

 **Marie :** Pourquoi une vengeance ? Wisely n'a pas vraiment fait quelque chose pour recourir à la vengeance

 **Alma :** C'était le plus sage de nous tous, ses décisions était réfléchi

 **Allen :** Je vois... On peut donc en déduire que le fait que Wisely à argumenter contre elle, les autres villageois ont voté pour elle...

 **Komui :** Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que les villageois ont voté pour elle parce que Wisely a argumenté contre elle ?

 **Kanda :** Moi j'ai décidé de voter contre elle suite à son argument...

 **Link :** On peut aussi penser que Komui a voulu se débarrasser de Wisely parce que, justement, ses décisions était réfléchis, il l'a donc pris pour un ennemis dangereux et à voulu s'en débarrasser

 **Comte :** Ça tient la route...

 **David :** De toute façon, je pense que notre décision était prise depuis hier...

 **Jasdero :** Hi Hi ! Oui, hier !

 **Bak :** M. Le Maire, passons au vote

 **Comte :** Bien, dans ce cas, commençons

Chacun leur tour, ils rentrent dans la cabine, choisissent leur voix, la dépose dans l'urne et retourne à leur place. À la fin du vote, le Comte fait le décompte et annonce les résultats

 _Comte : 0_  
 _Kanda : 0_  
 _Tyki : †_  
 _Alma : 0_  
 _Lenalee : †_  
 _Chaoji : †_  
 _Komui : 10_  
 _Luberrier : †_  
 _Road : †_  
 _Link : 0_  
 _Krory : †_  
 _Lala : †_  
 _Marie : 0_  
 _Jasdero : 0_  
 _David : 0_  
 _Bak : 1_  
 _Fo : †_  
 _Hevlaska : †_  
 _Wisely : †_  
 _Miranda : †_  
 _Allen : 0_  
 _Lavi : †_

 **Comte :** C'est donc Komui qui est désigné pour mourrir

Ils le tuent puis l'enterrent

 **La nuit tombe...**

* * *

 **On se retrouve la semaine prochaine où la nuit sera maître...**


	14. Nuit 7

**Hey, voilà la 7ème nuit de cette fic, on approche de la fin les amis (on a bientôt plus de perso à tuer)**

 **Disclaimer :** **Les perso sont pas à moi et tout le tralala**

* * *

 **Nuit 7**

 **La nuit tombe**

Les Loups Garou et la sorcière se regroupe chez Alma mais n'ont pas l'air d'être sur la même longueur d'onde...

 **Comte :** Je propose qu'on tue Bak cette nuit

 **Allen :** Pas question !

 **Comte :** Hein ?

 **Allen :** Je refuse que Yu continues de chasser avec vous !

 **Comte :** Il fait partie de la meute ! Un loup ne trahit jamais sa meute !

 **Allen :** Il ne vous trahit pas, c'est vous qui n'avez pas cherché à le protéger la nuit dernière, au contraire, vous vous êtes servie de lui comme d'un bouclier !

 **Comte :** C'est faux, et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu n'étais même pas présent !

 **Allen :** C'est l'âme de Yu, avant que je ne le ressuscite, et celle de Wisely qui me l'ont dit. Quand vous avez vu le fusil de chasse, vous avez arrêté de vous battre et avez délibérément laissé Yu combattre seul et se faire toucher par la balle tout en vous cachant derrière lui. Vous l'avez même attaqué pour l'essouffler plus rapidement.

 **Comte :** C'est vrai, mais c'est de ta faute ! Il est devenu de plus en plus distrait depuis que vous êtes ensemble. Alors, Kanda, que veux-tu faire ? Si tu veux rester dans la meute, tu devras tuer Allen mais si tu veux rester avec lui, c'est nous qui te tueront.

 **Kanda :** Je ferai tout pour Allen, jamais je ne le tuerai ou le laisserai mourir, quitte à devenir un traître et tuer l'un d'entre vous.

 **Comte :** Très bien, désormais tu ne fais plus partie de la meute. On ne retiendra pas nos coups.

Un combat débute. Au bout d'une demi-heure heures, Alma est mort sous les crocs de Kanda.

 **Comte :** Je trouverai un moyen de vous tuer tout les deux.

Il bat en retraite, laissant les deux amants seul avec un cadavre.

 **Allen :** On devrait rentrer...

Ils retournèrent chez eux faisant bien en sorte que personne ne puisse entrer de force et s'endormir l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Pendant ce temps, dans la maison de Bak, ce dernier est mangé par un Loup en colère...

 **Le jour se lève...**

* * *

 **Je suis sûr que vous ne vous attendez pas à ce retournement de situation ! Review ?**


	15. Jour 8

**Coucou ! Je sais, j'ai oublié de poster donc je le fais aujourd'hui et comme pour la dernière fois, vous aurez le droit à un deuxième chapitre dans la semaine (je le fais pas avec D. Gray-man Game parce que je bloque au chapitre 13 que j'ai dû l'écrire 4 fois). Bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer :** **Comme d'habitude, rien est à moi**

* * *

 **Jour 8**

 **Le jour se lève**

Les sept villageois restants se rassemble.

 **Link :** Il manque Alma et Bak... Deux victimes... C'est plus que d'habitude...

 **Marie :** Allons voir chez eux pour pouvoir les enterrer...

Ils vont chez les victimes et les enterrent avant d'aller dans la salle des votes.

 **David :** C'est sûrement Link ! C'est souvent lui qui remarques les morts, c'est suspects !

 **Jasdero :** Ouais, suspects !

 **Comte :** Et pourquoi ce ne serai pas Kanda ? Il ne parle pratiquement jamais, sûrement pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

 **Allen :** Vous non plus, vous ne participez pratiquement jamais au débat.

 **Comte :** Et toi ? Pourquoi le défend tu ?

 **Allen :** Je ne vois pas quand est-ce que vous m'avez entendu le défendre, je ne faisait que rapporter mes remarques ! D'ailleurs, j'ai aussi remarqué que c'est depuis que vous êtes le maire que les attaque de Loup Garou ont commencé. Quel coïncidence !

 **Comte :** Tu parles beaucoup aujourd'hui...

 **Allen :** Vous aussi.

 **Comte :** Vois-tu, ce n'est qu'une coïncidence, les Loup Garou ont sûrement voulu me rejeter la faute dessus.

 **Allen :** Pourtant vous n'êtes pas encore mort.

 **Comte :** Sûrement qu'ils ont dû penser que je pouvais encore les couvrir.

 **Allen :** Dans ce cas, qui sont les Loups Garou ?

 **Comte :** Comme le disait les jumeaux, c'est sûrement Link.

 **Link :** Avez-vous une preuve de ce que vous dîtes ?

 **Comte :** La même chose que ce qu'on dit les jumeaux. Si plus personne n'a de chose à rajouter, passons au vote.

Après que tout le monde a voté, le Comte leur annonça les résultats :

 _Comte : 4_  
 _Kanda : 0_  
 _Tyki : †_  
 _Alma : †_  
 _Lenalee : †_  
 _Chaoji : †_  
 _Komui : †_  
 _Luberrier : †_  
 _Road : †_  
 _Link : 4_  
 _Krory : †_  
 _Lala : †_  
 _Marie : 0_  
 _Jasdero : 0_  
 _David : 0_  
 _Bak : †_  
 _Fo : †_  
 _Hevlaska : †_  
 _Wisely : †_  
 _Miranda : †_  
 _Allen : 0_  
 _Lavi : †_

 **Allen :** Que fait-on ? Une égalité parfaite. Même si on refaisait e vote, le résultat restera le même.

 **Marie :** Dans ce cas, tuons les deux.

 **David :** C'est équitable comme ça.

 **Jasdero :** Ouais, équitable.

 **Allen :** Ça me va.

 **Kanda :** Pareil.

Ils tuèrent les deux et les enterrements.

 **La nuit tombe...**

* * *

 **C'est bientôt la fin de la fic ! Il ne reste plus que trois chapitres sans compter celle la (c'est plutôt deux et demi parce que le dernier est très court, c'est comme une mini épilogue où la dernière personne à tuer meurt). Review ?** **ʕ ᵔᴥᵔ ʔ**


	16. Nuit 8

**Comme promis, voilà le deuxième chapitre de la semaine. Bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : pas à moi**

* * *

 **Nuit 8**

 **La nuit tombe**

Dans l'une des maisons encore utilisé, deux êtres se retrouve. Il s'agit de la sorcière et du seul Loup Garou restant.

 **Allen :** Je suis désolée, tu as du tuer deux Loup de ta meute...

 **Kanda :** Ne t'en fais pas, ils m'auront tué même si je t'avais trahi...

 **Allen :** Comment peux-tu en être sûr ?

 **Kanda :** Tout simplement parce qu'ils ont déjà essayé de le faire mais tu m'as ressuscité à temps alors pour être sûr que tu n'avais pas menti à propos des potions et qu'il ne t'en reste pas quelque uns que je pourrais utiliser, ils préfèrent que je meurs.

 **Allen :** Je vois, je pensais que vous étiez plus soudé que ça...

 **Kanda :** Moi aussi je le pensais...

 **Allen :** Tu n'as pas de regrets ?

 **Kanda :** Pourquoi j'en aurai ?

 **Allen :** Je sais pas...

 **Kanda :** Je t'aime

 **Allen :** Moi aussi... On va dormir ?

 **Kanda :** Pas maintenant, je vais aller chasser.

 **Allen :** D'accord... Je t'accompagne...

 **Kanda :** Si tu veux.

 **Allen :** Qui voudrais tu manger ?

 **Kanda :** Je ne sais pas...

 **Allen :** Je te propose David mais il faudra faire attention à ce que Jasdero ne te vois pas.

 **Kanda :** Dans ce cas, le plus sur est de manger Marie...

 **Allen :** Pas vraiment... Les jumeaux votes toujours pour la même personne donc si tu mange Marie, ils voteront l'un de nous deux mais du coup de sera une égalité parfaite et l'un de nous deux devras mourir.

 **Kanda :** Je n'y avais pas pensé... Mais comment on va s'y prendre alors ?

 **Allen :** Il faudrait le tuer du premier coup, qu'il n'ait pas le temps de souffrir pour ne pas réveiller Jasdero. Je me souviens que Lavi m'avait dit que les jumeaux dormait d'un sommeil profond et qu'ils ronflait fort, tu n'as donc qu'une chance.

 **Kanda :** Je vois, c'est risqué...

 **Allen :** On y va ?

 **Kanda :** Oui

Ils quittèrent la maison pour se rendre à celle des jumeaux...

 **Le jour se lève...**

* * *

 **On se revoit mardi ? Review ?**


	17. Jour 9

**Ne m'en voulez pas s'il vous plaît ! J'ai légèrement (totalement) oublié que je devais vous poster ce chapitre mardi...**

 **Disclaimer : Personnage pas à moi (mort ou vif)**

* * *

 **Jour 9**

 **Le jour se lève**

Un cris strident se fait entendre dans le village, réveillant ainsi les quatres villageois encore en vie qui se réunissent sur la place.

 **Jasdero :** Celui ou ceux qui ont osé manger mon chère frère vont y passer !

 **Marie :** Enterrons le d'abord...

Ils l'enterrent puis part en direction de la salle de vote.

 **Marie :** Comment allons nous faire les votes ? On a plus de maire...

 **Jasdero :** On s'en fou de ça, on le fera à main levée ! Je veux juste savoir qui a tué mon frère !

 **Allen :** Je pense que c'est Marie... Il avait l'air plus préoccupé du vote que de David...

 **Marie :** Je propose Kanda, il n'a pas beaucoup parlé pendant les votes.

 **Kanda :** Je faisais les minutes de silence en la mémoire des morts...

 **Marie :** Oh... Je vois... Désolé de t'avoir accusé alors...

 **Kanda :** Ce n'est pas grave...

 **Jasdero :** D'après tout ce que j'ai entendu, j'ai fait mon choix de vote. On commence ?

 **Marie :** Faisons le comme d'habitude et ce sera Jasdero qui fera les comptes. D'habitude c'est le maire qui décompte et exécute mais puisqu'il n'est plus de ce monde, ce sera à Jasdero de venger son frère.

 **Jasdero :** Ça me va

Ils votèrent chacun leur tour et à la fin, Jasdero donne les résultats :

 _Comte : †_  
 _Kanda : 1_  
 _Tyki : †_  
 _Alma : †_  
 _Lenalee : †_  
 _Chaoji : †_  
 _Komui : †_  
 _Luberrier : †_  
 _Road : †_  
 _Link : †_  
 _Krory : †_  
 _Lala : †_  
 _Marie : 3_  
 _Jasdero : 0_  
 _David : †_  
 _Bak : †_  
 _Fo : †_  
 _Hevlaska : †_  
 _Wisely : †_  
 _Miranda : †_  
 _Allen : 0_  
 _Lavi : †_

 **Jasdero :** Marie, je vais venger mon frère...

Il le tue et l'enterre.

 **La nuit tombe...**

* * *

 **Bon, je vous posterai le dernier chapitre qui est très court puisqu'il n'est présent que pour tuer une personne, plus tard ou un autre jour, là je dois aller en coursdonc bye !**


	18. Nuit 9

**Hey, voilà le dernier chapitre qui est très très courte (un peu plus de 100 mots). J'espère que cette fic vous a plu et on se retrouve peut-être pour d'autres fic, bye !**

* * *

 **Nuit 9**

 **La nuit tombe**

Le seul Loup Garou part manger Jasdero et l'enterre à côté de son frère grâce à l'aide de son amant la sorcière. Ils retournèrent ensuite chez eux...

 **Allen :** Plus personne nous dérangera... Mais comment tu vas te nourrir à présent ?

 **Kanda :** Comme je l'ai toujours fait, chasser des animaux dans la forêt...

 **Allen :** C'est donc pour ça qu'il n'y avait eu aucun mort jusqu'à présent...

Ils montèrent dans la chambre et se couchèrent.

 **Allen :** Je t'aime...

 **Kanda :** Moi aussi...

Depuis ce jour, on entendit plus parler du village Akuma et les malheureux voyageur qui y entrèrent en croyant avoir trouvé un lieu pour les héberger quelque temps, se font dévorer par un Loup Garou accompagné d'une sorcière qui a re-concocté ses potions.

 **Fin**


End file.
